Through Love, Can I be Saved?
by Pandoranights
Summary: On a dark night, Rin and Len have their first meeting. Rin having a dark past, while Len has been through many hardships, they both realize how they are completely the same. Continuing on with their lives after meeting many people, will Rin and Len get through the many love triangles and learn to love themselves and each other?
1. Chapter 1

Through love, Can I Be Saved?

Prologue

Brown hair and beautiful blue eyes made him stand out from the crowd. As she stared at him, she was immediately smitten.

"Rina….Rina…RINA!" her friend yelled.

"Huh? What?" she asked

"Who are you staring at?" her best friend, Yumi asked, staring at her skeptically.

"No one" Rina quickly turned around to hide her red face.

"Well, I got to go, See ya" Rina said, leaving her friend in the middle of the hallway as she hurried to class.

She walked into class and found her seat. Looking around the classroom while she waited for the teacher, a beautiful boy walked into class.

All the girls stared at him "OMG! Isn't that Yamamoto Kyohei, the extremely hot and popular prince?" The girl next to her whispered.

"Yeah! He owns everything. It would be a dream comes true if I could be with him" the girl giggled to herself as she started to fantasize about their apparent future.

"Students settle down! This is the new student here, Yamamoto Kyohei. Because his parents suddenly moved he moved in the middle of the year." The teacher shouted.

The teacher turned to Kyohei and said "Go and sit at that empty seat by the window."

Kyohei nodded and started to walk towards his seat. Rina stared at Kyohei in awe while he walked down the aisle. She was secretly happy that he was sitting next to her. She had never seen such a good looking boy. With his broad shoulder, long legs and a well sculpted face, he could easily become a model. On the other hand, Rina is not any different. She had long blond hair, sharp hazel eyes and she towered over most of the girls her age. Kyohei noticed her beauty in the class and was immediately taken in. He sat down right next to her and gave Rina a smile which could kill. She smiled hoping he doesn't notice her red face. He started to blush, and they giggled at one another.

Rina broke out of her daze and came back to reality. She walked towards the mirror and saw a tired and old looking Rina staring right back at her. Her blonde hair was tangled and her hazel eyes had lost its light. Rina dragged herself out of her room into the kitchen and walked around, cleaning up the mess that was left by her young daughter, Rin. –knock knock- Rina turned her head and moved towards the door. She opened it and it was Kyohei's mother; Rin's grandmother. Her grandmother stormed through the door and saw the baby clothes everywhere. She glared at Rina with intensity in her eyes.

"So you kept the baby…" she said quietly.

Rina nodded. The grandmother quickly turned around and slapped Rina.

"You whore!" she yelled. Kyohei's mother held contempt in her eyes. She hated Rina and wondered why her son chose her.

"How dare you keep that child!" The grandmother screamed. She hit Rina with her bag, as Rina cowered in fear and sobbed softly to herself. The grandmother took out letters from her family and threw them at Rina. All the letters voicing the complaint that a poor woman such as Rina is not worth Kyohei, using the words "go die".

"We don't want you in our family. You will _NEVER_ be one of US!" She emphasized. The grandmother spat on Rina and then left, slamming the door. Rina fell to her knees and lied there, crying for hours. Her body was in fetal position as she lied there in the midst of the hate mails. Her tears formed a small puddle next to her face. This was almost a daily ritual.

She finally calmed down and went to go pick up Rin from nursery school. Rin was a cute five years old and extremely happy. She had short blond hair with a bow tied to her head like a headband. Her eyes were light blue and she had a wonderful smile. "Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled with excitement. She ran to her mom, hugging her tightly. Rina smiled at her young daughter hugging her as well as she tried to forget the happenings of the day.

"Hi! Sweetie. How was nursery school?" she asked.

"It was fun! I met a lot of kids" Rin replied.

"That's good" Rina smiled. Rin talked about her whole day to her mom as they walked home. Rin spoke with much enthusiasm. To her, life could not be any better.

When they finally reached home, the whole place was a mess. Everything was overturned. There were more hate messages on the door. Plates were broken, the couch was ripped and their tiny television was destroyed.

"Mommy, why is everything messy?" Rin asked petrified. Rina stared in shock and almost collapsed.

"Rin go to your room and wash up" She told Rin trying to control the situation.

"Okay, Mommy" Rin skipped to her room to wash up.

Rina could not take it anymore._ The family I wished for, the life I wished for does not exist. The man I loved and wanted was not reachable. Nobody accepts Me. Rin! My poor Rin! What did she ever do to go through this? Her life is going to be hell and it's all my fault! She should not go through this! She cannot have a failure as a mother."_Rina hurriedly took out a paper and a pen from the drawer in the kitchen and wrote:

_Dear Kyohei,_

_I love you very much but I am not worth your love. I do not deserve you. Please take care of our daughter, Rin. Yes, we have a daughter. In the Four years you were in US for college, I gave birth to a child. Please take good care of her. Do not let her blame herself for my death. Do not blame yourself either. I shall always love you and watch over you._

_-Rina_

She kissed the letter ever so gently and lied it down on the counter.

Rina could not take it anymore._ I am nothing but a burden. I have not done anything good for Rin._ She lifted up her sleeves to see her cut marks, most of them being fresh. She feels her scars and starts to cry. She quickly pulled out the rope and attached it to the post in her room. She stood on the chair and put the rope around her neck. "I'm sorry Rin, but I can't take it anymore…." She whispered quietly as a tear slowly fell from her face. She stepped off the chair and everything went silent.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm ready for dinner!" Rin said with excitement. Rin skipped to the kitchen but her mom wasn't there so she walked to her mom's room. "Mommy are you there?" she said. She walked in Rina's room and saw her mom. Rin ran up to her mom and hugged her. She may have been 5 years old but she understood that she would not see her mother's beautiful smile again.

"Mommy, come down from there" Rin said hoping that this was a prank.

"Mommy… mommy are you there? Can you hear me? Mom-"Rin heard the doorbell.

"Rina! I'm back!" announced Kyohei sweetly. Rin walked emotionlessly towards the door and opened it. She saw the man from the picture her mother showed her, he was her father; she could trust him.

"Something is wrong with mommy" she said with tears flowing down her face. Kyohei was shocked to see a child who called his girlfriend mommy. He walked into the house and right into the kitchen, since it was only 6 feet from the entrance. He found the note, which Rina wrote and started to read it. He froze as the note fell from his hands He ran to Rina's room and stood there, frozen, seeing his girlfriend gone from the world. He fell to his knees

"I'm sorry Rina…." He said between each sob. Rin stared at her devastated father, realizing that her life will never be the same

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story, I hope its not too depressing for my first fanfiction :3. Anyways, reviews are deeply appreciated and I will try to update asap! **

**- _Pandora_ **


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

"P-Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again" the victim said.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked. Tapping the rod in her hand. She had a psychotic smile on her face, as she saw the blood spilling out of her victim's wounds.

"I-I will g-give you everything I have so please don't..." and that is when she hit the victim with her fist. The punch was hard enough to knock her out, but not enough to kill her.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't good enough for me" she said as she stared at the victim with cold emotionless eyes, lacking the light of life. She wiped off the blood from her mouth and walked out the dark alley. She was done for the night and was ready to go home, if she could call that a 'home'

She glimpsed a young man with red hair and purple eyes who has seen the whole beating and trashing. He looked as if he was not amused, so she let it be and walked away. She was nothing but a young girl of only 14 with short blond hair with a bow tied to her head. Her face looked innocent but with one look at her eyes, you knew she was not. She had seen and experienced too much at a young age, that her will to live was gone. That alone could be made out from her eyes.

As she stood there wearing a blood splattered uniform and holding a bloody rod, the guy could not stop staring at her, she was so enchanting. After he saw her walk away, he went the other way, still thinking about that girl….

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

The alarm sounded.

All of that was nothing but a dream, more of a flashback than a dream. Those events did happen, but they were part of a dark past that the girl, named Rin, did not wish to revisit. Rin jumped out of bed and quickly took out a clean and fresh uniform. She brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and tied her white, pretty bow on her head. She brushed her short blond hair and put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss, just as the video online told her to, for a natural look. She practiced this look constantly so that her makeup will look perfect for this auspicious day. She hurriedly grabbed her book bag, picked up a piece of toast and put it in her mouth. She was in too much of a hurry to actually sit down and eat. She conducted this process in quick and meticulous movement. She was used to being late, these actions come in second nature, and she never thought about changing her action; she is content with the way things are now. She locked her dorm and started walking to school. She saw her new step-brother, Len, walking to school and ran up to him so they could walk together. She was overjoyed with his presence, as she is every day. This whole sequence of events were part of her daily process, yet she is never bored of it, and she is never bored of Len. However, she does not want to mess with their status quo.

"Sup Rin" said Len

"Hey, Len" Rin smiled. Just with those two words 'Sup, Rin', made her heart skip a beat, and the very sight of him makes her nervous, but she never shows it. Now she is taking in the sight of him, as she does every day. He has messy blonde hair and blue eyes just like her. He had a smooth face, with big inquiring eyes, full yet sculpted lips and long eyelashes; overall, he has an innocent looking face, but his innocent face is not consistent with his personality. He is someone, anybody can depend on, and he is very mature for his age. He also never judges anybody, but he can be too uptight about certain things. But to Rin, he cannot be any more perfect.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Len asked, making Rin come out of her daze. He checked out her outfit, nail and even makeup and jokingly said, "You even dressed up for this special occasion". Rin's face became flustered. She was excited for her first day of school, and also the first day of being in the same school as Len. That very fact exhilarated her so much that she personalized her outfit, did her nails the previous night, and even put basic makeup in the morning.

"I did not" she pouts. Laughed loudly and then smiled, he could obviously notice Rin's effort to make a good first impression. This was an escalator school system, therefore everybody already has their own friend group. However, he did not realize that her efforts were to also impress him, that fact he was oblivious to. Rin and Len continued to walk to school, reminiscing about how they first met.

"Remember the time we met, you were really pissed off" Len laughed.

"Yeah I remember" Rin said, going into a deep thought, thinking about how she first met Len, and how he helped her see the light. She remembered how she met him after one of her gang fights. The gang she was part of had a fight over their territories of their respective gangs. Rin did not care, she just wanted to fight and see their faces filled with terror, it made her happy in almost a cruel way. That is why she was called Mad Dog, and remained a legend. After that fight, where they won, she left her fellow members, and went to a dark alley and started crying. In a dark alleyway, she was badly bruised, and it was freezing cold. However, that was not the reason why she was crying. At that moment she felt hopeless, and tired, emotionally. She was exhausted from the daily fighting, and afraid of what might become of her. She looked around at her surroundings for help, however, she did not find anybody.

When she tried to get up, she collapsed.

"Help...m...me" she uttered, before fainting and fading to black.

Walking down the street, a young boy noticed Rin laying on the ground. He quickly rushed to her and kneeled down to check her pulse. Faint beats could be felt on the nape of her neck. He is worried for a bit, because he realized that taking her to the hospital might be troublesome for her, since she is obviously a delinquent.

"Hey, are you okay? Hello...Hello" He asks. She would not wake up, so the young boy looked around in the area for help. There was barely anyone around and he knew that he could not go to the hospital. Therefore, he decided to carry her to the dorm. He carefully flipped her over and picked her up, princess style. He quickly walked to his dorm, which was five minutes away. As soon as he arrived, he place her in his bed and put the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable. He left the room to make her some soup and to get a glass of water. When Len was making soup, Rin slowly stirred awake and she noticed that she was in an unknown room. She slowly sat up in a nice comfortable bed and looked around the room. Footsteps could be heard outside of her room, so she quickly hid under her covers. She heard the door open and close as footsteps went towards the nightstand. She lifted up a little bit of the covers and saw a young boy with blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes. _ He looks exactly like me_. A gasp escapes Rin's lips as she stared in disbelief. She knew that she did not have a sibling, or any cousins her age, so she wondered why a stranger would tend to her wounds.

Len noticed that the girl was awake. "Excuse me, are you awake?" The young boy asked as he puts down the bowl of soup and glass of water. Rin hid even further under the covers, hoping that he might go away. The young boy walked around the bed and looked under the covers.

"Hello, anyone there?" he asked. The young boy saw a part of Rin's hair in front of her face as she pulled herself deeper in the covers.

"I won't hurt you" he said softly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from under the covers. Rin sat up straight on the bed and then looked at the boy. She reached her hand up and caressed his face.

"You look exactly like me…" she whispered. The young boy giggled to himself. He realized that fact too, but knew that they had no connection to each other.

"I guess we are long lost twins. My name is Len and you are..?" He asked.

"I'm Rin" she softly said.

"Nice to meet you, Rin" he said as he gave her a warm smile. Rin smiled back, feeling the warmth that was given to her.

"I made you some rice porridge" he told her, gesturing to the night stand.

"Thank you" she thanked, graciously. She removed the covers over her and began to get out of bed. As she tried to stand up, she winced at her leg. She looked down and saw a rather small gash on calf.

"Crap!" she cursed. Rin tried to touch the wound, but she winced at the pain. Len stood there with a quizzical look, until he saw blood dripping down her calf.

"Oh, crap!" he said in shock.

"I'll go get you some medicine" he said and then rushed out of the room. Rin sat there, surprised that anyone would help treat her wounds. Most of the time she would have to survive on her own, unable to ask her fellow gang members to help her out. Len return with a first aid kit in his hand, and sat next to Rin on the bed.

"Lift up your leg and place it on my lap" he told her. Rin cautiously put her leg on top of his lap, wincing at the pain each second. Len slowly turned her wound towards him and took out some medicine and bandages.

"This might sting a little" he told her as he gently put the disinfectant on her wound. Rin flinched at the pain and then calmed down, while Len continued putting on the medicine.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. Len gave her another one of his warm smiles.

"I could not leave a person who is badly injured alone." he replied. A long silence came in between them as he continued to tend to her wound, until she said out of desperation, "Then help with my heart wounds." Len glanced at her and then continued treating her wound. She asked him, out of complete desperation. She wanted help, and needed help. So she asked him. However, Len knew that he could not help her that way.

"I will only tend to your physical wounds, but the emotional ones are up to you. Your emotional wounds can only be cleansed by yourself, nobody else can do it for you" he advised. She was moved by his response, and realized that she needed to become stronger on her own. She was tired of this life; but Len, a complete stranger, was willing to tend to her wounds, when everybody else ran away. She then felt her heart thump. She was confused by this feeling, and when she glanced at him, tending to her wounds, she felt her face becoming hot and her heart rac_e. This love will save me. Maybe, I can save myself._

"Rin…Rin….RIN!" Len shouted.

"Huh, what? Sorry I was..." Rin was confused. She realized by him saving her created this love for Len.

"Stop standing there and daydreaming, we have to hurry up and get to class." Len urged.

"Oh right, let's go!" Rin and Len started running towards school and finally made it in the building. Out of breath, they looked at each other and enjoyed a good laugh, before walking to class.

Walking behind them, the same man with red hair and purple eyes from that night, appeared. He stared at Rin as she giggled with Len. The young man had a confused look on his face, wondering if she was the same girl from that night. "Is it really her? The Mad Dog" he whispered to himself, and then he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I would have updated sooner, but New Years can really throw you off. Anyways, I'll try my best in updating faster for my fellow readers. I'm enjoying this story and I hope you guys are too. Hope you had a great New Years and once again, reviews are deeply appreciated . Thanks for reading! **

**-_Pandora_**


	3. Chapter 3

Gang Life

After a long day of school, Rin successfully made friends, thanks to Len. While Len and her were walking back home together, she could not stop smiling. It really was a perfect school day for her, after a long time. She needed that normalcy in her life, and Len and that school was able to give it to her. Len stared at Rin's bright smile, while they continued walking home. He cared for her, as any brother would for a sister.

"Was your day that great, Rin? You can't stop smiling" he chuckled. Rin looked at Len with her beautiful smile. She did have a great day, and the fact Len noticed, made her even happier.

"Yes, it was a GREAT day. It's been awhile since I have been able to smile this much, " she replied and _it's all thanks to you_, she thought in her head.

"I'm glad to hear that. I knew making you come to school would have a good influence on you" he said.

"What do you mean Len?" She asked.

"I mean that instead of staying home, moping around, you needed to go out and meet some new people" he answered.

"Oh yeah, that's true. I was tired of staying home, even though school isn't necessary" she said with a nervous laughter. Len could not find out about her being Mad Dog. The fact that he still believed that every day, while he went off to school, she was staying at home, just hurts inside. The lies that keep adding up, making her afraid of ever really telling him the truth about who she was. She needed this other side of her to survive and Len would not understand that. His life seemed great after what she saw in school today. Everywhere they walked together, everyone would say hi to Len. That was how she was able to make all of her friends, but if Len or any of her new friends found about her being Mad Dog, they would disappear. This was a part of her she was coming to despise after she met Len, however, she was unwilling to let go, because without Mad Dog, she would not have been able to stay sane in THAT place. The thought of losing everyone, and most importantly, losing Len's trust, put Rin in a displeased mood. Len sensed this and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." Rin said with a thin and wry smile. She did not realize that the smile disappeared from her face so quickly that it bothered Len. She quickly put one back on her face to not worry Len, even though that smile was fake.

"o..Kay, if you say so," he said nervously. Len stared at her for a few more seconds and decided that he should not pry. He sensed that Rin was hiding something, but he will wait for her to tell him herself. It was the right thing to do, he decided.

They finally reached their home. Rin and Len entered into their beautiful living room. The walls were painted a refreshing white cream with white curtains hanging on the windows. The beige furniture stood out more with the dark chocolate brown hardwood floors and a white fake fur rug. The large flat screen TV, hanged up on the wall with beautiful art work surrounded, anybody could tell some if not most of them were originals. If anyone entered into this room, they would instantly know that Rin and Len family was rich. Rin looked around the living to see if anyone was home and then ran upstairs with Len. She entered into her bedroom, which was just as beautiful as the living room. Her favorite color, yellow drenched the whole room. Her walls were a nice sunny yellow and her curtains had dandelions on them, while her bed had yellow and white on the comforter. Rin threw down her bag and fell on top of her soft bed. She felt like she could drown in these covers of comfort, while she rolled around in the bed. Until her phone rang in her pocket. Rin took out her phone out and read the text message_. Be at the meeting place at 7 tonight._ Rin stared at the text as her eyes slowly became colder. She checked the time and it was only 4 o'clock. _Three hours till I have to go and change into my other self_. She quickly got off the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She walked to the cabinet and grabbed a glass to get some water. While she poured a glass of water, she heard Len in the living room.

"Hey Rin, could you bring me a glass of water, too?" Len asked from the living room.

"Yeah, sure" Rin replied. She walked into the living room with two glasses of water and gave one too Len who was sitting on the floor.

"Thanks, " he smiled.

"What are you up to? " She asked.

"Hm? I was trying to finish my homework, but I got tired of it so I'm just watching TV, until I feel the need to do it again. How about you, Rin?" He replied.

"I was lazing around on my bed. Oh, by the way, I have to go out again tonight. So could you please tell mom and dad that I went to visit a friend's house?" She pleaded.

Len sighed. All the lies and excuses that Rin kept coming up with was tiring to hear. What is she hiding from me? He asked himself. _A boyfriend?...not possible, she would tell me._

"Alright, but Rin, are you ever going to tell me where you are actually going?" He worried.

Rin stared down at her feet and bit her lip before she answered.

"Len, I'm sorry, but I could never tell you. Don't worry about it, okay. I'm fine. It's safe" She smiled. She hoped Len believed that it could be a club, or just a hangout with old friends.

Len still had a worried look and then went back to watching TV, as Rin left to go back upstairs. It was around 6:30 and Rin started to get ready. She opened up her box, which held her leather driving gloves and her long jacket that had Mad dog written on it. She took out her old uniform that still had dried up blood on it. She gently touched it and a small smile graced her face, she could not help loving the sight of blood. It made her shiver with excitement, and calm her nerves. She threw the old uniform back in the closet and found a nice clean uniform. Once she put the uniform on, she put all of her things in the bag and went downstairs. The uniform was a simple blue sailor moon uniform, which any average middle school would have. Len was still sitting in the living room, working on his homework, when he saw Rin coming down the stairs.

"That's a nice uniform. I've never seen it before, is it new?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is, I just bought it a week ago. I'll see you later, okay? Bye, " she said. Len saw her open and close the door and then let out a sad bye.

Rin walked out into the brisk air and headed toward her gang's area, where she was in charge. It took her a good fifteen minutes to get to Yokohama by bus. She came off the bus and met up with her fellow members. Sakine Meiko aka Mercy, the most heartless and cruelest person under Rin and Hatsune Miku aka Fraud, the one who looks like she will help you when you are hurt, when she actually makes you scream in excruciating pain. With just three of them, they have become the scariest gang in Yokohama, thanks to Rin aka Mad Dog. However, these are only their personas. This may not be their true self, however this is a part of themselves that is hard to throw away. In truth, Meiko is very caring person, and Miku is loyal, and this gang life is their way of dealing with their own issues, and caring for Rin.

"Hey Mad Dog, what took you so long?" Meikoasked. Rin gave her a smirk as she took out her gloves and long jacket.

"You know I had to make up an excuse In order for me to get the house. I can't just walk out like SOME PEOPLE" she said to Meiko.

"She does have a point Mercy**. **You know it's easier for us to get away with many things, compared to Rin" Miku agreed. Meiko and Miku both have parent who do not care if they live or die. Meiko's father is a abusive man, and Miku's parents are never home and leave her with a petty allowance. Neither Meiko nor Miku were given any love from their parents, and this was their escape.

"Yeah, I know. It would make life easier if she could get out anytime so we could conquer other areas, but what are you going to do" Meiko shrugged. Rin finished putting on her gloves and long jacket.

"Come on guys, let's go kick some ass." She said with an evil smirk.

All three of them walked out of their spot and towards the alley to defeat the new gang that tried to take over their territory. This gang has been rather persistent over the past few months to take over their area. They finally met up and standing right across from them were the most renowned gang in all of Tokyo. Rin was a little taken aback to see them coming over to Yokohama, but she was confident that she could beat them. Rin cracked her knuckles as she walks up to the leader. She moves in towards her ear and does a slight smirk.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" She whispered. The leader gave an evil smirk.

"As if" she said as she punched Rin right in her jaw. Rin landed hard on the ground as Meiko and Miku were about to attack. Rin held up one hand to tell them to wait a minute as she stood up and spit blood out of her mouth.

"Don't you think that was a cheap shot?" She asked as she glared at her with the coldest eyes. Rin and her gang despised it when other gangs attacked for no reason, or went after innocent people. They believed that outsiders should not be involved.

"Nope" the leader disagreed.

"Well then… I guess it's my turn," she said as she rushed towards the leader and punched her in the stomach. The leader spit water was in her mouth and that's when everyone attacked each other. Fists thrown towards everyone and Rin's crew was the one having the upper hand. However, the Tokyo crew was not having it. They fought harder and stronger, using every cheap shot they could get, using clubs, sand, and even brass knuckles. But Rin's crew was faster and dodged every single shot. The leader became more frustrated as the fight continued and decide to use one more trick. While Rin was about to punch No.1 in the face, No.1 pulled out a switchblade and attacked Rin. Rin dodge it and pulled back.

"Anarchy, Fake, get back now. They have switched blades" she yelled. Rin did not want Meiko and Miku to get hurt, and she knew that when gangs bring in weapons like that, they are not afraid of going to jail. She knew that they meant business. All six of the members circled around the three of them. They all stood around, showing an evil smile and then attacked. Everything went into slow motion to Rin._ Am I really going to die here_?

"STOP!" Someone yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to see who said it. There at the end of the alley (might change the place) stood a girl, about Rin's age, with lime green hair and eyes. She looked deathly afraid and regretted that she ever said anything, but she knew a gang fight when she saw one. She had a sense of justice, and noticed that it was a fight been six armed people against three unarmed people. The Tokyo crew had a displeased expression on their face. They did not like it when outsiders interfered, or even passed by the fight. All of them glared at the girl and Rin immediately knew what was going to happen.

"GET HER!" No. 1 yelled. All the members rushed out of the alley after the poor green haired girl. Rin's crew looked at each other and immediately chased after them.

"Come back here!" No. 1 yelled as they moved around the crowds. The girl was really fast, but Rin could tell she was not going to last any longer. The girl ran down an alley to see if she could lose them and ended up at a dead-end. No.1 cornered the girl and felt amused.

"Where are you going to go now?" She said. She stabbed into the girl's arm while she cried out in pain. Rin's crew finally got there and saw blood slipping down the girl's arm.

"I guess we should finish it, don't you think" No.1 exclaimed, and then went for the last blow. Rin rushed over and jumped in front of the knife. The knife hit Rin's stomach instead of the girl. Rin endured the pain. No.1 was surprised and then had a mischievous grin on her face. No.1 pulled out the knife and Rin fell down on the floor.

"Come on guys, let's go. We are done" No.1 said

"But what about the girl?" No.5 asked

"Who cares? We finally got Mad Dog. Now Yokohama is ours. By the way Mad Dog, don't even bother getting up. Just lay there and die like a small little puppy you are" No.1 insisted. The crew walked away as Rin continued to bleed out. Meiko and Miku ran up to her and began to call 119. The girl kept calling out to Rin, but the only words she could hear was _go die_, until she finally blacked out…..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school work. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and more will be coming your way. Thanks for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated :)  
- Pandora~  
**


End file.
